


Honey Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Honey, M/M, That's Not Honey Lucifer, every penis is named jesus, jesus the penis, that's his name in case you're wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel celebrates Honey Month the only way he knows how - by spreading his favorite sticky sweet treat over Dean's Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Month

Dean wakes up to the feeling of something wet, sticky, and slightly cold being drizzled over his cock and balls. “Cas, the fuck?” He asks drowsily. It is _way_ to early for this shit.

 

Castiel grins up at his mate. “It’s National Honey Month. I’m going to be celebrating by covering you in honey and waking you up with a blowjob every morning.”

 

Dean laughs breathlessly. “Only you,” he says fondly. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

 

Cas kisses the tip of Dean’s cock and Dean moans. “That’s right, honey; just lay back for me and make those sweet little noises while I collect your sticky nectar.”

 

Later:

 

“Why is there a jar in the fridge labeled, ‘Dean’s Honey – Castiel’s Only?’” Lucifer asks.

 

Castiel looks up from his peanut butter and honey sandwich. “That’s not honey.” 

 

"Oh."


End file.
